


Don’t Date Heroes.

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate skins, F/F, Supervillain AU, f/f - Freeform, rebound girlfriend, superhero au, toilet wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Alexstrasza, Dark Queen of the Dragons, just got dumped and thrown in super villain jail by the same person.She can get out on her own, but it’d be much more fun with some heroic ‘help’.





	Don’t Date Heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I’m away for the night and wrote this on my phone so please appreciate it.

She may be the Dark Queen of the Dragons but that doesn’t mean she has no heart. She had known her latest relationship would never last, even when she first introduced herself. There was only 2 ways a relationship could go if a villain like her started dating a Hero like her ex.

The first was that the hero managed to bring out the villain’s softer side and eventually made them a hero themselves. That certainly wouldn’t happen for her, she was evil as can be, but like fun evil, not evil evil.

The second way is how her last relationship had gone. The relationship would start fine, but inevitably the hero would go up against the villain. When that happened the hero would ask the villain to choose between their profession, their craft, their comrades in arms and them. The relationship didn’t tend to last past that point and anyone who knew what heroes are like could probably guess why.

Which is why Alexstrasza found herself locked up in the ‘Powered Wing’ of London Women’s prison. Or more precisely, why she found herself getting drunk off prison wine in a locked cubicle of a bathroom of the ‘Powered Wing’ of London Women’s prison.

Truth be told she wasn’t actually sure if they could legally charge her with anything, given that she was technically an alien even if she looked human. Although they thought the ‘Dark Queen of the Dragons’ title was just for show and hadn’t fitted her with a power dampening collar, so she could escape anytime she liked.

She was just about to put the much emptier bottle back where someone else had hidden it when she heard someone come into the bathroom. This wouldn’t be too strange, except this someone was being followed by three other someones. This also wouldn’t be too strange, but only if there was going to be someone getting beat up or stabbed.

“Listen, you don’t have to do this.” The first someone said. Alexstrasza nearly laughed out loud, did she think that that line might actually work?

The three advancing on the first someone certainly didn’t think so.

“You’ve been asking for some weird stuff from Belle.” One of the three said. Belle was that one in this prison (and this wing specifically) who could get you stuff. Alexstrasza was fairly sure she had insect controlling powers that no one knew about. “What’s up with all the newspapers? And the flour, that’s weird. ”

“I’m sorry if you have a problem with how I sped my money.” The first someone said. Alexstrasza rolled her eyes, if possible that line was worse than the first. At least the first couldn’t be interpreted as a threat.

It was about time she made her appearance. She opened the cubicle door like nothing was happening and strode across the room to the taps between the three and the one. Everyone stared at her.

Her eyes flicked to the three. She almost laughed again, these three were barely D rank villains. She knew for certain two of them used individual gadgets as the only thing separating them from the prisoners in the other wing. The third had a power suppressing collar around her neck.

Her eyes flicked to the one. This one intrigued her though. She wasn’t up to date with her ‘street level vigilantes’ but she had seen the arrest of Tyrande Solarwind on the news. The Amethyst Archer, they called her. Apart from a shaky start where she killed a bunch of businessmen before ‘reinventing’ herself she was much more a hero than a villain. But it appeared the law had a long memory, even if all of those businessmen had probably deserved it. So now she had been caught and locked up in prison.

But from what Alexstrasza had heard from those three just now, she didn’t plan to stay for long. Flour could be combined with water to make a rudimentary glue, just strong enough to stick newspaper together to form a blade if sharpened.

But these minor villains had no idea.

“Ladies,” she turned to face the three. “The lovely lady doesn’t want your company at the moment.” She might not be as intimidating as when she wore the plunging neckline and ornamental horns of her royal garb, but she could still send some people running. At least, according to these three.

They left the bathroom quickly.

“Thanks.” Tyrande said. “I owe you one.”

“That’s dangerous words to use with me.” She looked the space elf up and down. She’d be nice as a bit of a rebound, just to get her feeling better after her previous girl had thrown her in here. “But I will consider it done if you let me break you out of here.”

Tyrande looked shocked for a second, then her eyes narrowed.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch, I just want to try being a hero for a bit.” She said. Then to drive the point home, she added. “And this way, you don’t have to execute any poor security guards who just want to put food on the table for their families.”

She knew the Amethyst Archer would accept; Eventually, that is, and when she did, Alexstrasza knew that she wouldn’t be able to resist taking a ‘young’ villain underneath her own, much more metaphorical wing.

“I can wait for your answer as long as you want, hot stuff.” She said, turning and walking from the bathroom.

Damn, she liked dating heroes.


End file.
